Taiki's Betrayal
by sofieblaze96
Summary: A few weeks after Quartzmons defeat two new enemies arrive and a secret that Taiki has hidden fromt the others is revealed. Now alone, without his partner and a newly reserected Bagramon, Taiki is now by Bagramons side much to the horror of Shoutmon and the others. But Bagramon has known something even darker and Shoutmon wants to know what his real plan is.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first Digimon fic!wahoo i have wanted to do one for a while but never had a good enough plot in my eyes but i hope this one will turn out ok, please tell me what you think this is my first so there will be mistakes and please tell me about them or even ow i could improve it.**

**R&R and Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 1

Taiki POV

It's been a few weeks since Shoutmon and the others came back, and I found out that the Clock man was really Bagramon. But to this day I still haven't told the others, not even Shoutmon. I don't really know why, the only reason I can think of is that peace will continue if they don't know. Or that I'm scared, scared of what happens if I do tell the others. He helped us in the past, should I keep this from the others still? Why do I keep to myself knowing that one of our most formidable opponents is right in front of us? What if he's waiting, waiting to strike us? Sometimes I wonder whose side I'm on. The Hunters, or Bagramon.

"Taiki?" said Shoutmon.

"Huh, oh hi Shoutmon," Taiki faded out of his daydream and sat up from the bench. Shoutmon was in the shadows, hiding from the setting sun.

"The others are waiting for us,"

Taiki made his way through an old abandoned park and found his friends waiting for him. Taiki started running down the hill next to his partner but soon he slowed down.

"Hello Taiki,"

"What are you doing here?" Taiki almost stopped and his smile faded when he saw the Clock man standing next to his friends.

"Come on Taiki! I'm going against you first remember?" Tagiru butted in.

"Yeah I'm coming," said Taiki quickly exchanging glances with the Clock man.

They both got into position.

"Ok Taiki and omega Shoutmon vs Tagiru and Arresterdramon," shouted Yu. "Go!"

Omega Shoutmon hit Arresterdramon first sending him backwards, unfazed he whipped his tail round to Omega Shoutmons side, but he grabbed his tail and was about to throw him in the air until the sky turned black. Two unknown figures emerged. Omega Shoutmon and Arresterdramon stood in front of their partners. One of the figures attacked Arresterdramon and the others sending them backwards, and then a dark circle surrounded Omega Shoutmon and Taiki.

"Digimon king, you may not know us but the kings before you do, I am SkullGreymon and this is Devimon, we look for the last surviving member of the Dark Ones," said SkullGreymon.

"Who would that be?" Omega Shoutmon made sure they couldn't see Taiki.

"Bagramon," said Devimon.

"You're too late, Bagramon is no longer here,"

"Is that so?" to Omega Shoutmons horror Devimon had disappeared behind him and grabbed Taiki. "It seems you have teamed up with humans," Devimons grip tightened around Taiki and a small amount of dark energy went through him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Omega Shoutmon shouted.

By now the others had recovered and were surrounding the two figures.

"It seems to us that humans are weak, are you sure you can trust humans that are so close to you?" Devimon released Taiki and he fell to the ground. Then Devimon and SkullGreymon disappeared. Everyone ran to Taiki.

"Taiki, Taiki come on buddy wake up!" shouted Tagiru.

"Those Digimon could come back again, lets get Taiki out of here," said Kiriha

"It seems a secret is being held within the partner of the king," said Devimon.

"And what secret would that be?" asked SkullGreymon

"Bagramon is still alive and he is closer than you think,"

"And then our revenge will be quicker than you realise,"

"I think he's coming to,"

Taiki woke up to see Shoutmon leaning over him smiling.

"Huh Shoutmon what happened?"

"Devimon grabbed you, I'm sorry Taiki, I didn't know how fast he was," Shoutmon looked down.

"Hey Shoutmon its ok, no one else got hurt and besides I'm fine," Taiki smiled at Shoutmon and then looked to the others.

"So what do you remember?" asked Nene.

"I remember Devimon grabbing me and not much after that," replied Taiki.

"Not much happened after that all he said was 'are you sure you can trust humans so close to you'," said Kiriha.

"What do you think that means?" asked Taiki.

"It means that something's going on and the hunters are needed again," everyone turned around to see the Clock man.

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Shoutmon.

"They are two of the remaining Dark Ones," replied the Clock man.

"Dark ones?" asked Tagiru.

"There were four but one was destroyed long ago and the other one as you know is Bagramon,"

"So why are they here?" asked Nene.

"They said they were looking for Bagramon, they must think he's still alive," said Kiriha.

"Indeed, but the night is dark and you need rest hunters , these digimon will be hard to persuade,"

Everyone had a general agreement that they would meet up tomorrow, Taiki got up and started to head out with the others.

"Taiki, I need to talk to you," said the Clock man.

"I'll be outside then," said Shoutmon as he left through the door.

"Why are they after you?" asked Taiki.

"I took their power a long time ago,"

"And now they're after you for revenge I take it,"

"But I sent them into a sleep in which they could not wake from, but it seems that Quartzmons power must have awakened them,"

"If they so much as touch the others you better say something,"

"What that I'm Bagramon,"

"If not then I will,"

"You've known about me for a long time Taiki why haven't you told the others?"

Taiki opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Taiki they will be after you, now that they know who you are,"

"What that I'm the kings partner?"

"Maybe, maybe not," The Clock man left the room.

"_What does he mean by that?" thought Taiki._

Taiki left the room shortly after and went home with his partner.

**_To Be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK second chapter is up. Third chapter will be a little late cos i am away for 2 days but it will be up monday i sware. thanks for the 2 people who reviewed. please keep on reading. :)**

**Please R&R**

Chapter 2

"In order to have more power than the king, we will need a human partner," said SkullGreymon.

"But where would we find a hunter more powerful than his own?" replied Devimon.

"Someone with a dark heart,"

"Then we shall have hunters of our own soon enough, but do we truly need one?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know who Bagramon is alive and I have a feeling we might not have to partner up with a pitiful human because the king will not have a partner by the time one of us faces him,"

"How are you so sure?"

"Bagramon is still alive and by looking into the human memories I am positive the king will be fighting on his own,"

"So what do we do?"

"We must unlock Bagramons true power,"

"Taiki are you ok?" asked Akari.

"Yeah why?" replied Taiki.

"You've been keeping to yourself for a while now,"

"I'm fine Akari, don't worry about me," Taiki smiled at her as he stood up. "I've gotta go and see the others, bye," Taiki waved as he left.

"_What's going on Taiki?" thought Akari waving back._

"Hi everyone!" shouted Taiki as he walked through the door of an old abandoned house.

"You're a little late," said Kiriha.

Taiki saw him standing next to the Clock man. But he still kept his cool. He thought that is Akari could he's keeping to himself so would the others.

"Sorry, so would you like to fill us in on what's going on?" said Taiki looking to the Clock man.

"Very well, SkullGreymon, Devimon and Bagramon were all enemies, they wanted the same goal to become the Digimon king, so they all came to the agreement that whoever was the last one standing should take on the Digimon king of that time. But Bagramon lied and sent them into a deep sleep in which they were never suppose to awake from," said the Clock man.

"So what happened? Why are they awake?" asked Nene.

"Bagramon is the only that awake them, but seeing that Quartzmon is part of Bagramon therefore having the same power, when he attacked about a month ago some of that power must have awakened SkullGreymon and Devimon," replied the Clock man.

"So they're still looking for Bagramon?" asked Shoutmon.

"Still looking? You see humans we have already found him!" Devimon appeared in front of everyone.

"Devimon!" shouted the Clock man.

"He's defenceless against him without Clockmon!" shouted Shoutmon.

"You still are so blind digimon king!" said Devimon. "This is no ordinary human you see before you," "What?" questioned Shoutmon.

"Now come join us again and we shall see who the true king is!" A beam of dark energy hit the Clock man and no one else could get close. The old house started to crumble and fall down the others had to get out.

"Why did they do that?" shouted Shoutmon.

"Did everyone get out ok?" asked Yu.

They all looked around to see everyone but the Clock man, but when they looked on at the house the rubble started moving first Devimon came out and the hunters had an expression of anger, but their expression change when another figure emerged from the heap.

"No it can't be!" shouted Nene.

"But he's..."

"Bagramon," whispered Taiki. "_He knew this would happen!" _

Kiriha looked around to see everyone in shock, everyone except for Taiki. Bagramon and Taiki looked like they were having a staring contest. By now Kiriha knew something wasn't right.

"_Has Taiki known the Clock man was Bagramon" thought Kiriha._

"Hunters, I have returned and the place as king will be mine!" Bagramons voice was heard far and wide, but after those words he left and so did Devimon.

"He's back after all that we did he's back!" Shoutmon hit the ground hard a small creator was left.

"Yes but I don't think that's the end of it what do you think Taiki?" said Kiriha.

"What do you mean Kiriha?" questioned Taiki.

"When Bagramon appeared everyone look shocked everyone except for you, I would have thought you would be anger but instead you and Bagramon looked like you were having a staring contest,"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Taiki.

By now Kiriha was getting annoyed he pushed Taiki to the ground Nene held onto his shoulder.

"You knew the clock man was Bagramon didn't you!" shouted Kiriha.

"Taiki would never do Kiriha, isn't that right Taiki?" Shoutmon looked over with determination in his eyes.

But Taiki couldn't' speak. Kiriha was right and they found out, there was nothing more he could do to hide it.

"Taiki?" Shoutmons face looked worried.

"I'm sorry Shoutmon," Taiki looked to the ground.

Shoutmon stepped backwards, he could believe it, Bagramon almost killed Taiki and the people close to him why would he keep this from him.

"Why Taiki!" Shoutmon was filled with anger, he trusted Taiki with his life now that trust was gone.

"That's what Devimon meant when he said 'are you sure you can trust humans so close to you,' that's how they knew Bagramon was alive," said Kiriha.

"How long have you known?" Shoutmon wanted to step forward but he could move.

"He told me when Quartzmon was destroyed," Taiki still looked down to the ground.

"After all that we went through, we lost digimon close to us and you even lost Shoutmon at one point. How could you keep that from us Taiki? You've betrayed u all," Nene stood besides Shoutmon.

"I'm sorry everyone," with that Taiki turned around and started to run, he didn't care where he ran he wanted to get away, he didn't expect anyone to come after him, and no one did.

_**To be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this one is a little short i got home at 2 am last night and went to school so this was kind of rushed but it turned out ok. the next chapter might take longer but it will be up soon I promise **

**Please R&R**

Chapter 3

Bagramon POV

Despite what has happened in the past two days they are still totally unaware of my true power. Devimon and SkullGreymon say that they do not need a human partner and believe that I do not possess one either. But they are wrong. I have always had a partner. But the power they possess in their heart was pure light due to their partner and friends. Now my darkness shall suffocate their heart and they will become the hunter they were suppose to be.

Taiki couldn't run anymore. He was out of breath and his leg hurt. But he couldn't go back, he was ready to collapse form exhaustion. Heard something coming from the shadows around him. He continued to ignore it till he realized it was following him.

The others were still trying to take in what happened just now. Nene was the first to break the silence.

"I know why Taiki kept it in,"

"Why would you say that?" Kiriha was still angry.

"Even I knew that Taiki had more hatred and fear towards Bagramon than any of us,"

"He was acting strange ever since our digimon came back," said Yu.

"He was scared and we all failed to see that," said Shoutmon. "He kept it to himself to protect us, he was worried if he told us Bagramon would harm us,"

"Come on Kiriha you need to notice that" Nene looked over to him, but he showed no care in Taiki anymore. Their friendship was in pieces.

"Well I'm going to find him," said Shoutmon.

"Me too," said Yu.

" I'm coming too, Kiriha everyone has fears and friends, right now Taiki is in need of a friend, he would try and find you and make it right," Nene walked past Kiriha trying to convince him.

"He still should have told us," Kiriha started to walk with Nene.

Taiki wanted to run but he couldn't, in fact he couldn't even move.

"It seems you are alone Taiki," Bagramon edged ever closer to Taiki.

"What do you want?"

"You see Taiki I don't want or need anything because I already have everything I need," Bagramon held out his hand and Taiki started to loose his balance, he felt faint and slowly darkness took him. But instead of falling to the hard ground he fell into Bagramons hand.

"I saw him run off in that direction!" shouted Yu.

"I'm getting a strange reading, something isn't right," replied Nene.

"I can feel it, it's coming from that direction!" shouted Shoutmon.

"They turned the corner to see Bagramon. Immediately they halted and got ready for an attack to come their way.

"hunters, what a surprise," Bagramon gave a small laugh.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Shoutmon.

"Just collecting what is mine before I loose it again," Bagramon opened his hand to reveal a lifeless Taiki.

"No Taiki! What have you done to him!"

"No it's what all of you have done to him," shouted Bagramon. " You abandoned him and he lost all hope and all of the light he held in his heart, why have light if you don't have any friends. Now he is on the side he was meant to be on," Bagramon started to disappear.

"You're not taking Taiki!" Shoutmon started running but was shot back due to the dark energy being released. A few seconds later, they were gone.

"Taiki!"

"Bagramon is now in the digital world," said Devimon.

"Now our revenge will be ours, you do know after we destroy Bagramon, this alliance of ours is over," replied SkullGreymon.

"I know but there are more enemies than just Bagramon remember that,"

"Those hunters pose no threat,"

"Do not under estimate the humans, you must realize by now these humans help the digimon to make them almost unbeatable,"

"If they get in my way, they will destroyed all the same,"

"Now the king will fall but we have two thornes to remove form our sides,"

"They won't last long, But we will destroy them and not send them asleep agreed?"

"Yes after we destroy them we shall go after the king and he shall fall along with the other hunters,"

**_To Be Continued _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for the late upload, i have been really busy. This is where i might get things messed up but i think everything goes with the xros series. If something isn't right please tell me. Also Tagiru isn't really in this story very much most of the time i might make him leave the scene so it is mainly the first season people.**

** Matsukaze Tenma: I have added Beelzemon in this story i did want to add him but not as a major part but he will be in the next few chapters so i hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews it's kept me going on with this story. Please rate and review some more :P**

Chapter 4

Shoutmon wouldn't leave the human world until he knew Taiki was ok. But that meant finding Bagramon. After everything the clock man did to help them he turned out to be Bagramon and took Taiki.

"Shoutmon?"

"Akari,"

"He's fine, no matter where he is, I'm sure he's ok," Akari clutched her hands tight.

"I know he is, I'm just worries about what Bagramon will do next,"

"So much power," Devimon was on the floor, he turned to the side realizing his wing had disappeared. "You… how could you do this…" Devimon looked down to see a hand coming through his chest, he started to disappear.

"Now both of you are no longer here to get in my way," said Bagramon.

He absorbed Devimons data and walked away a figure appeared on his shoulder.

"Where to now?"

"The human world,"

The sky was dull and grey, the air felt heavy and everyone was on edge. There was no sign of Bagramon which meant no sign of Taiki either. But they all knew something would come up soon. The hunters met up together but it didn't feel the same.

"Something's not right," Shoutmon looked up to the sky.

"Yeah same here, we're not alone," Kiriha looked around, but saw nothing.

"Hunters,"

They turned round to see Bagramon standing there.

"What have you done to Taiki?" said Shoutmon.

"Do you mean me?"

The group turned round and were relieved to see Taiki standing there.

"Taiki you're ok," Akari started to moved forward.

"Akari don't go any closer to him," Kiriha got in front of Akari.

"Why he's right there," Tagiru moved next to Akari and Shoutmon.

"That's what Kiriha means Tagiru, Bagramon wouldn't let Taiki go like this something isn't right," Nene had a worried face as she turned to Taiki.

"What's wrong guys? It's me," Taiki didn't move forward or even smile.

"Quit playing games Taiki, what's going on?" Kiriha stood in front of the others.

"I feel it's time to show them why we are here," Bagramon made them turn round.

"What do you mean?" asked Taiki.

"He means that he wants me to show you this,"

To everyone's horror Taiki was now on Bagramons shoulder holding the Black Xros loader.

"Taiki, what happened to you?" Shoutmon couldn't believe what he was seeing, he fell to his knees.

"Look the king has already bowed down ha ha," Taiki looked to the hunters, his eyes were blank.

"Bagramon what have you done to him?" Kiriha clenched his fists.

"You seem to have forgotten that the Black Xros loader was meant for someone with a dark heart. The only reason why Taiki couldn't unleash its power is because of the connection he shared with all of you. But I planted that one thought inside his head and when the moment came the connection was no longer there. The light that protected his heart vanished and my darkness seeped in. He's now my puppet,"

"You were using us all this time?" shouted Shoutmon.

"Did you expect anything less King?" smiled Taiki. "Bagramons dark energy has given me more power than you could ever believe,"

"You don't mean that Taiki," Akari looked up to him, but she knew that the Taiki she once knew was no longer there.

"Come to your senses Taiki!" shouted Kiriha.

"We've enough of all of you," Taiki vanished from Bagramons shoulder and was behind them. "No you will witness the full power of darkness! Beelzemon Reload!

Beelzemon came out but his appearance was different. Instead of his elegant silver shining armour it was replaced with pure black armour and his eyes were pale. He charged towards the hunters.

Greymon Reload! Chou Shinka! (Please tell what is in English, or should I keep it like that?) ZeekGreymon!

Damemon Reload! Chou Shinka. Tuwarmon!

They got in front of the blast, when the smoked cleared a number of grazes were seen on both digimon.

"Do you like Beelzemon's newly found power?" Taiki was now besides Beelzemon.

"_How is he doing that?" thought Nene._

"I think it's time we dealt with the hunters," said Bagramon.

"You take on the king and I'll take on the hunters," said Taiki. "three against one, I think that's fair,"

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," said Kiriha.

"You've got to remember that's still Taiki," said Nene.

"Taiki helped me all those years ago, I don't plan on hurting him I'm just gonna jog his memory," replied Kiriha smiling. "Tagiru get Akari out of here,"

"But I can help," said Tagiru.

"That digivice is more powerful than you realise if we don't succeed then you'll be the last resort," said Yuu.

"I know where we can go come on!" said Akari leading the way.

"Hey wait for me!" said Tagiru.

"Nene, Yuu I don't think this is going to be easy," said Kiriha.

"It won't be easy we all know that," said Nene.

"But we're gonna be in one hell of a fight," said Yuu.

"Are you going to stand around all day or are we going to have some fun?" smiled Taiki.

"lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok i am sooooo sorry for the long wait i have been away for a while yes i know this one is short but the next chapter is longer i have about another paragraph to write and it will be up soon. again so sorry for the lateness and thanks for being paitent.**

**enjoy and please R&R**

Chapter 5

Taiki attacked first without hesitation. Beelzemon went straight for ZeekGreymon, but the hit never came. Tuwarmon hit Beelzemon in the side and he skidded along the floor.

"Be careful, remember Beelzemon is being controlled!" shouted Yuu.

"All you did was scratch him!" shouted Taiki. "Now show them your power!"

Beelzemon raced towards the hunters, he grabbed tuwarmon and sent him crashing into ZeeekGreymon. Balls of dark energy appeared around Beelzemon and they all went towards the hunters partners.

"You're no match for me," said Taiki.

"King you seem at a disadvantage," said Bagramon.

"And you planned this from the Beginning didn't you!" shouted Shoutmon.

"It was always meant to be king, I told you the story, did you know Taiki still hears the cries of digimon? He just blocks them out, but he still hears yours loudest out of all the others. I wonder when I defeat you, he'll hear your cries of defeat?"

"He won't because I'll defeat you first!"

"I hardly doubt that king,"

"We'll see about that,"

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Kiriha falling to one knee. Grazes covered his body. For some reason Taiki was targeting him more than the others.

"We can't bring ourselves to harm Taiki or Beelzemon. But that's what Bagramon wants," said Nene.

The hunters were worn out but Taiki looked like he hadn't broken a sweat. All he did was smile. He only had Beelzemon out but the hunters wondered what would happen if the others were reloaded as well.

"It was fun but playing time's over, this is the end for all of you," said Taiki. "Beelzemon att…"

"_Aaahhhhh!" _

"Shout…mon?"

Taiki froze infront of the others and Beelzemon cried out in pain. The hunters didn't know what was going on but Taiki turned to Bagramon. Shoutmon was on the floor, and he wasn't moving.

"Shout…mon?"

"Taiki! You need to stop!" shouted Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon what's going on?" shouted Yuu.

"Don't let Bagramon control you! Aaahhh!" the darkness faded from Beelzemon and he fell to the floor.

"Taiki look at Shoutmon he needs your help!" shouted Kiriha.

"Taiki please remember! We're not your enemies!" added Nene.

Taiki didn't reply he just stood there looking at Shoutmon, that's when Bagramon realized what was going on.

"_Bo not when I'm this close!" thought Bagramon._

"Taiki leave now!" shouted Bagramon.

Taiki didn't respond, Bagramon was losing control over him and he knew it. Bagramon took his eyes off Shoutmon and he held out his hand. A digiportal emerged from the ground Taiki was standing on, he fell through it.

"Noo!" Yuu raced to the area but the portal had already closed.

"This will continue later king," Bagramon disappeared soon after.

All that was left was a dying Beelzemon in front of the hunters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Chapter 6 is up and i am just saying this is one of the last chapters :O. Yes my story is coming to an end but thankyou to everyone who has been reading this.**

**Please R&R**

Chapter 6

Bagramon couldn't go back to the human world, he had lost a lot of energy trying to get more control over Taiki but it seems he was never truly in control of him. Taiki never returned to the digital world. Bagramon knew he was in the human world.

"_Where am I? I'm in the park, how did I get here?" _

He roamed around the area like a little lost lamb. Everything seems so familiar but yet so strange. He knew where he was but why here? Something caused him to walk here to this spot. He held the 'black box' in his hand knowing that this was important to keep hold of.

"_Shout… what could that mean? Should I scream or maybe it's something else,"_

The lamb made his way back home.

By now the hunters had gone through to the digital world and Beelzemon was recovering. The darkness inside of him had disappeared and soon he woke up not really knowing what was going on. All he knew is that Taiki was or still is in the same state as he once was.

"How are you feeling?" asked Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon? Where am I?" asked Beelzemon.

"You're in the digital world," said Kiriha.

"Where's Taiki?" Beelzemon weakly got up from his position. "More importantly what did we do?"

"Taiki's not here, and you didn't do anything," said Shoutmon.

"You all look like something happened and I know it was my fault I remember seeing you Shoutmon on the floor,"

"I'm fine, I know now that Bagramon doesn't have full control over Taiki, which means we can get him back,"

"But where is he?" asked Nene looking up to the sky.

"Zenjirou thanks for letting us stay here for a while, I'm sure the fight is over by now," Akari gave a worried smile to him.

"Hold on you're not going back on your own you know," said Zenjirou staying at Akari's side.

"Hey she's with me!" said Tagiru.

"What he's trying to say he is worried about Taiki," replied Akari.

"Yeah he kind of gave it away when he gave a loud reply," said Tagiru rubbing his ears.

"I wonder where Taiki could be?" asked Akari.

"Why don't we go and search for him maybe seeing familiar faces might jog his memory,"

Tagiru was about to say something but Akari elbowed his side,"

"Yeah come on them," she said smiling, leaving a moaning Tagiru behind.

He never went home instead he just wandered the streets. he was alone, not a single person walked the streets, that was until he saw some other kids walking on the opposite road. They looked familiar but the names never emerged from his memories, or what was left of them.

She looked over to the boy on the other side of the road at first she couldn't believe it was him, it took her a few seconds to finally know it was him, she raced across the road, not knowing whether to be glad or afraid.

"Huh? Akari what are you doing?" shouted a confused Zenjirou.

"Wait is that…" said Tagiru.

"Taiki?" Akari stood in front of Taiki slightly out of breath.

Taiki looked up to Akari not knowing who she was but she looked so familiar.

"Who are you?" said Taiki.

Akari looked to the others and told them to stay other there, she then looked back at Taiki. She noticed he was holding onto the black xros loader.

"Taiki it's me Akari,"

"Akari,"

"Taiki, what did Bagramon do to you?"

"_Bagra… mon? I know that name. Why do I feel so uneasy now?" _Taiki looked down to the xros loader. _"This box has something to do with him… wait Akari! I know remember that name, she's… with the hunters,"_

"Akari," a small smile came from Taiki.

"You remember me don't you," Akari was relived.

"_I have failed. I no longer have full control Taiki. If he is to stay in this state not even the king may survive,"_

Suddenly the Black Xros loader began to glow, black energy leaked out from it and engulfed Taiki. He clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"Taiki!" Akrai ran towards him catching just before he passed out and hit the ground. " Taiki please wakeup!" she started crying and a few tear drops fell on Taikis' face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here it is the last chapter i hope you like. I dunno where to go with this one really any suggestions? thankyou so much for following me till the end i have had much joy in writing this story.**

**Please R&R**

Chapter 7

The hunters were looking round the digital world to see if they could find Bagramon and Taiki. They knew that Taiki was trying to fight Bagramon and all of them would stop at nothing to get their friend back.

"After all my planning Taiki still slipped from my grasp, but now the tables have turned on all of us, the black xros loader has responded quite different than before. I now fear that the Taiki the Hunters once knew is gone. He is now the most powerful being in both worlds, and he's on neither side,"

"How is he doing?" asked Tagiru.

"He seems fine, he just won't wake up," Akari put her coat over Taiki to keep him warm. She looked over the xros loader she took it off him when he passed out. It was back to its normal red colour. She didn't know what to do, the hunters weren't here and they couldn't contact them for some reason. She hoped they would hurry back soon.

"We've been everywhere where Bagramon has been in the past, he's not here," said Nene.

"So Taiki isn't here either," said Shoutmon.

"They could still be in your world," Beelzemon.

They went back to the human world, they all expected some commotion but it was quite. No sign of Bagramon or Taiki anywhere. The sun had set and the darkness of the night took the sky. It was a calm and quite night.

"Guys I just got a message form Tagiru they have Taiki," said Yuu.

They all made their way to the others location. They saw Taiki laying there and Akari was by his side. She smiled, knowing that the others were here. She later explained what happened to Taiki. She then said his xros loader changed back shortly after. There was a sense of relief from all the hunters. Bagramon was still at large but the thought didn't cross any of the hunters minds, Taiki was back.

Taiki woke up to see Shoutmon asleep in the corner and Beelzemon looking to the sky. Beelzemon turned round to see his friend awake.

"Taiki are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?" he replied.

"I'm fine, do you… remember anything?"

"Most of it,"

"You seem to be taking it well,"

"I guess I am," Taiki got up and walked over to Shoutmon. "He seems fine too,"

Shoutmon woke up.

"Taiki… Taiki you're awake!" Shoutmon jumped from his position thankful that his partner was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you guys," smiled Taiki.

Beelzemon and Shoutmon followed Taiki out of where they kept him, the hunters were on the other side coming towards them, and they all smiled when they saw Taiki. Shoutmon and Beelzemon made their way quickly to the other side and waited for Taiki to come over. But Taiki ignored them and looked down to his Xros loader. For a few seconds his Xros loader turned black and then back to red again, Taiki smiled.

"I understand,"

Taiki put his Xros loader away and walked away from the hunters view.

_**The end.**_


End file.
